


Fear

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Claustrophobia, Fear, Short One Shot, Tight Spaces, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issac's abuse in the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Warnings: Abuse.

It was dark, very dark. For all the time he had been in here he should probably be used to it by now, but he wasn't. The fear was always there, it seemed to live in here constantly feed on what little courage he had. Issac had no way of telling time in the darkness. He could have been there for 5 minutes or five hours, he had no way to know. He reached up and felt the grooves in the freezer that he had made before, and fought the urge to claw at it again. The teen wouldn't be able to get it open and all it would do would increase his fear.

"Dad, please let me out I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he shouted. He had broken a cup in the kitchen. It didn't seem to matter that his father did it all the time, when he did it he got punished. Isaac gingerly felt his side where he had been kicked hard before being put in the freezer and hissed in pain as he did so. He wasn't going to cry this time, he wasn't going to cry. His dried tears already littered the bottom of the freezer and he wasn't going to add any more this time.

"Dad please," he shouted again wincing as his voice broke during the please. He wasn't going to cry, it didn't matter that he was in a tiny dark box with a limited supply of air. It didn't matter that his father had put him there, or his father hated him. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
